Прези Рогзе
Прези Рогзэ занимал должность министра внутренних дел в Kingdom of Lucifenia|Королевстве Люцифения. Приходился Прим (позже вдовствующей Королеве Марлона) младшим братом. Потерпев неудачу в борьбе за власть со своим извечным соперником, Прези принял решение присоединиться к заговору его сестры, целью которого являлся государственный переворот. Участвуя в заговоре, он также контактировал с Abyss I.R. Для достижения своих целей министр не гнушался даже радикальными методами, например, использованием сосудов Греха, чтобы проложить себе "дорожку к власти" и поднять свой статус. Presi Rogzé was the Minister of Interior Affairs in the Kingdom of Lucifenia and the younger brother of Prim. In the wake of his failures against his rival, Presi agreed to collaborate with his sister in her dark conspiracy. Colluding with Abyss I.R. for his planned treason, the minister worked to advance his status in Lucifenia via the vessels of sin. История Ранние годы Родился Прези в Королевстве Люцифения в пятом веке по Календарю Эвиллиос. Его семья была благородной и уважаемой. В детстве он знакомится с Генезией - своим ровесником и тоже дворянином. Они буквально сразу становятся соперниками, стараясь превзойти друг друга во всём. Повзрослев, он всерьёз берётся за изучение экспериментов своей семьи над различными медицинскими препаратами. Примерно в это же время Прези узнает, что маг Эллука Клокворкер сближалась с его старшей сестрой Прим и, по всей видимости, обучала её колдовству. Presi was born in the Kingdom of Lucifenia during the fifth century EC as a noble of the esteemed Rogzé family. During his childhood, he met another noble around his age, Genesia, and the two entered an intense rivalry, constantly trying to best one another. At some point, Presi began studying his family's expertise in medicinal drugs. Around the same time, Presi witnessed the supposed Beelzenian mage Elluka Clockworker become close friends with his older sister, Prim, and seemingly give her magic training.Twiright Prank (story) Время в Министерстве Достигнув совершеннолетия, молодой Прези становится министром внутренних дел при дворе и всё так же соревнуется с Генезией, который, не уступая ему, тоже стал министром. В 474 году по Календарю Эвиллиос после того, как Прим отправилась в Марлон и взошла там на трон, Прези начал переписку с сестрой, сообщая ей новости о текущем положении дел в Люцифении. Со временем Прези терпит одну неудачу за другой, в то время как Генезия, наоборот, во всём добивается успеха. Once he came of age, the young Presi became the Minister of Internal Affairs at the royal palace and continued his competition with Genesia, who had also become a minister there.Twiright Prank (story) After Prim departed for Marlon and became the Queen there by EC 474, Presi began exchanging letters with his sibling to keep her updated on Lucifenia's current affairs.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 As time progressed, Presi continued to be credited with failure while Genesia was given praise for many achievements. В 480 году по Календарю Эвиллиос Эллука Клокворкер прибывает в Люцифению и демонстрирует свои удивительные способности министрам, после чего Прези начинает думать о ней, как о волшебнице, подобной тем, что он видел в сказках. Впоследствии, министр написал Прим о том, что Эллука примкнула к их стране во время войны. Позже, побеседовав с Эллукой о своей сестре, министр узнает о том, что она обучила Прим магии, ведь та обладала огромным магическим потенциалом, но покинула Люцифению до окончания этого обучения. Around EC 480, Elluka Clockworker defected to Lucifenia; displaying her supernatural powers before the ministers, Presi was convinced she was a real sorceress seen in fairy tales.Twiright Prank (story) Afterwards, the minister wrote to Prim about Elluka's defection to their side during the nation's war.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Later on, the minister spoke with Elluka about his sister and she related how she had given Prim magic training because she had impressive magical potential, though she had left Lucifenia before it was completed. В какой-то момент Прези догадался, что Эллука была фактически бессмертна и искала мистические сосуды греха на протяжении многих веков. После рождения Принцессы Рилиан и принца Алексиеля в 485 году по Календарю Эвиллиос Прези написал Прим письмо о короле Арте и детях королевы Анны. Тот факт, что влияние сестры в Марлоне росло, а Генезия, обогнав его, получил должность премьер-министра, был сильным ударом по самолюбию Прези. At some point, Presi learned that Elluka was actually an immortal and had been searching for the mystical vessels of sin for centuries.Twiright Prank (story) After Princess Riliane and Prince Alexiel were born into the royal family in EC 485, Presi wrote to Prim about King Arth and Queen Anne's children.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 In the following years, he learned his sister's influence in the Marlon government was growing; when Genesia became the prime minister instead of him, Presi was humiliated.Twiright Prank (story) Темное Предложение После смерти короля Арта в 491 году по Календарю Эвиллиос и к концу завоеваний Люцифенией соседних государств, Прези был полностью растоптан, в довершение к этому королева Анна выбрала премьер-министра Генезию в качестве опекуна будущего наследника Короля Арта, Алексиеля. В декабре этого же года министр внутренних дел обнаружил, что Рилиан и Алексиель каждый день тайком покидали дворец, чтобы поиграть на ближайшем пляже. After King Arth's death in EC 491 and the end of Lucifenia's conquests with its neighbors, Presi was devastated to witness Queen Anne select Prime Minister Genesia as the guardian to Arth's chosen heir, Alexiel. Around December of that year, the Minister of Internal Affairs discovered that Riliane and Alexiel had been recently sneaking out of the palace to play at a nearby beach nearly daily. Вскоре после этого, его посетила старуха в черном плаще и с красной кошкой. Представившись Abyss I.R, женщина передала ему письмо от его сестры, в котором Прим предлагает ему объединиться с этой старухой. Немало удивившись, Прези, однако, согласился поговорить с Abyss и, выпроводив слугу в другую комнату, выслушал её предложение. Тогда она изложила ему свой план, состоящий в том, чтобы поместить в принца Алексиеля Демона Гордыни, живущего в одном из сосудов греха. Это позволило бы Прези управлять наследником, как марионеткой, и сыграло бы на руку им обоим. Afterward, he was visited by an old woman in a black cloak with a red cat. Introducing herself as Abyss I.R., the woman presented him with a letter from his sister, Prim, telling him to cooperate with the woman. Surprised, Presi agreed to meet with her and led the attendant into another room. Afterwards, Abyss proposed they have Prince Alexiel become possessed by the Demon of Pride residing in one of the vessels of sin, letting Presi manipulate the Prince as a puppet to advance both his and Prim's ambitions. После этого ведьма показала ему тот самый сосуд, который они собирались использовать, Прези был озадачен, увидев самое обычное зеркальце. Abyss указала ему на слабый красный свет в глубине отражения, но Прези не поверил, что это и в самом деле был демон. Ведьма рассеяла все его сомнения по поводу сделки, сказав, что у него нет выбора. Он лишь отшутился, сказав, что его сестра ничего не смыслит в политике, раз пытается взять под контроль целую страну с помощью лишь его и какой-то старухи. Once the woman took out the alleged vessel they'd use, Presi was surprised to see a seemingly ordinary hand mirror. Abyss then pointed out the faint red light dwelling within the depths of the mirror and Presi voiced his skepticism that it was actually the demon. The mage then brushed off his disbelief as his choice, though noting he wasn't in a position to choose. He then spoke aloud that his sister was simply attempting to take control of Lucifenia through him and the old woman joked that she didn't know much about politics. У него закрались подозрения, что Abyss была просто служанкой его сестры. Министр спросил у неё, кто же она такая. На что та ответила, что она искусная волшебница, хоть и мало кто верит ей, но всё же Прези почувствовал некое сходство своей гостьи с Эллукой. Abyss обнадёжила его, сказав, что от него требуется лишь вывести Алексиеля за пределы королевских владений. Expressing his disbelief she was just his sister's maid or attendant, the minister asked who Abyss I.R. was. The woman answered that she was a masterful sorceress, though few ever believed her anyhow, and Presi remarked that it was the same in Lucifenia, pointing out they had Elluka in their country. Abyss then noted she would only be a small nuisance, saying they'd just have to arrange for Alexiel to be moved outside the palace for the possession. Тогда Прези рассказал ей о том, что близнецы не раз тайно покидали дворец, и заверил её в том, что они непременно сделают это снова. Это могло стать для них отличной возможностью. Выслушав его, Abyss велела ему подготовиться. Когда Прези обернулся, чтобы в последний раз спросить её, уверена ли она, что план сработает, то увидел, что та уже исчезла. Дрожа от одной мысли о своей измене, Прези думал, что с этого момента он уже не может повернуть назад, и осознал, что готов пойти на это. Даже если ему придется стать злом и быть марионеткой в руках сестры, любой ценой он превзойдёт Генезию. Presi then revealed to her the twins recent escapades out of the palace, certain they'd continue the trend, and the mage was amused at the opportunity. After hearing Abyss tell him to be ready, Presi turned around and asked if she was certain the plan would work and saw she had already left. Trembling at the thought of his sudden treason, Presi thought how it was impossible for him to turn back at that point and affirmed he'd beat Genesia, even if he had to become evil and just be used as his sister's puppet.Twiright Prank (story) Изменения в Плане Встретившись с Abyss, он уединился с ней в другой комнате после осуществления плана. Она отдала ему зеркальце и объяснила, что демон поселился не в Алексиеле, а в Рилиан. Прези запаниковал, потому что теперь он не мог управлять законным наследником и заменить Генезию в качестве его опекуна, но быстро придумал новый план. Согласно ему последней волей Короля Арта было то, чтобы Рилиан стала настоящим преемником. В Зале Звуков Прези объявил о своём "разоблачении" остальным министрам и обвинил Королеву Анну и Премьер-Министра в сговоре, с целью посадить на трон фальшивого наследника вопреки указу Короля. Later on, he met with Abyss and led her into another room. Giving him the hand mirror, she explained that the demon had ended up possessing Riliane, not Alexiel. Panicked that he could no longer have the rightful heir have Genesia replaced by him as the guardian, Presi devised a new plan. Forging Arth's will to claim Riliane was the actual successor, Presi brought up the "discovery" with the rest of the ministers in the Hall of Sounds, accusing Queen Anne and the Prime Minister of conspiring to prop up a false successor with a fake will. Но был лишь обсмеян другими министрами, среди которых был и Генезия. Тогда министр внутренних дел представил собранию "доказательство", которое чётко указывало на то, что Рилиан была истинным преемником. После этого поползли слухи о заговоре Анны и Генезии, рожденные в дискуссиях министров, принявших сторону Прези и согласившихся с тем, что Рилиан и есть законная наследница. В это же время Прези посетил Рилиан и был крайне удивлен, застав ее за пожиранием огромного количества еды. Тогда то он и попытался привлечь её интерес к наследованию трона. Met with the laughter from all the ministers, including Genesia, the Interior Minister presented the "real" will before the assembly, clearly stating that Riliane was the true successor. With rumor spreading that Anne and Genesia were in an affair, debate sparked among the ministers and some sided with Presi that Riliane should be the rightful heir. Around the same time, Presi met with Riliane and was surprised to see her gorging on food. He then influenced her to take interest in inheriting the throne. После этого министр в очередной раз встретился с Abyss I.R во дворце. Бормоча под нос о том, что ему удалось разобраться с непредвиденными обстоятельствами, он услышал в свой адрес шутку о том, что его умение приспосабливаться достойно восхищения. Велев ведьме замолчать, он напомнил ей, что она не выполнила свою часть уговора и, вдобавок, не сообщила ему о том, что не может контролировать демона. Afterwards, the minister privately met with Abyss I.R. in the palace again, out of breath. Muttering that Riliane's unexpected possession had been working out, Presi heard Abyss joke about his impressive ability to adapt to the situation. Telling the mage to shut up, he reminded Abyss that her role in the plan failed and she flatly told him the demons' whims were beyond her control. Также вспомнив о переменах в поведении Рилиан, Прези захотел убедиться, что это именно демон Гордыни. После того, как колдунья подтвердила ранее сказанные слова, министр поинтересовался, почему же она тогда так прожорлива, замечая, что та готова съесть все запасы, но не проявляет никаких признаков высокомерия. Ведьма невозмутимо ответила, что это была небольшая оплошность, которая никак не повлияет на их план. Remembering Riliane's new attitude, Presi asked to confirm that she said it was a Demon of "Pride". Once the sorceress affirmed her earlier statement, the minister questioned why she was suddenly so gluttonous, saying she'd likely eat up the entire storehouse's food supply, and showing no signs of arrogance. The sorceress then nonchalantly brushed off her apparent mistake as unlikely to affect anything. Понимая, что спорить с ней бессмысленно, Прези решил продумать свои следующие действия. Решив начать с того, что странное поведение Рилиан не останется незамеченным, Прези отметил, что скрыть такое будет непросто, и спросил ведьму, возможно ли это вообще. Abyss согласилась, что это будет трудно, а потом добавила, что успех их предприятия лишь вопрос времени. Realizing their arguing was getting nowhere, Presi thought over their next course of action. Concluding Riliane's odd behavior would garner notice, Presi pointed out it would be difficult to hide what was inside her and asked the mage if it was possible. Abyss then confirmed it would be difficult and added that he only had a matter of time for his ambitions. После она предостерегла его, чтобы он был осторожным с Тремя Героями, особенно с Эллукой, и Abyss исчезла в облаке дыма, оставив Прези наедине с собой. Понимая, что Три Героя могли догадаться о его измене, прекрасно осознавая, что не может противостоять их силе, Прези запаниковал. И как министр прикинул, насколько легче всё было бы, если бы Алексиель и Генезия покинули этот мир. У него в голове проскользнула мысль, что он сам может убить их, и ему в очередной раз пришлось подавить свой страх. After citing that he'd need to be careful of the recent movements of the Three Heroes, particularly Elluka, Abyss disappeared in a cloud of smoke and left Presi alone. At the realization that the Three Heroes might suspect his treason, Presi panicked, knowing he couldn't stand up to their power. As the minister mentally lamented how much easier things would be if Alexiel and Genesia weren't still in the world, he realized he could assassinate them and quelled his fear.Twiright Prank (story) Одержимость и Смерть Впоследствии, Прези с помощью одного из министров устроил покушение на Алексиеля, для которого он с огромным трудом приобрел яд Gift. Однако, потерпев неудачу, Прези привёл голодную принцессу с собой в кабинет Генезии и отравил премьер-министра; в то время, как Рилиан ела, он стоял позади её стула и наблюдал, как умирает на полу его давний соперник. Afterwards, Presi arranged for Alexiel to be immediately assassinated by one of the ministers and, with some difficulty, procured the poison Gift. With the assassination attempt on Alexiel failing, Presi took the hungry Princess with him to Genesia's office and poisoned the Prime Minister; while watching him die on the floor, Presi stood behind the chair Riliane sat in while she ate. Вскоре после этого в кабинет ворвалась Эллука и увидела, как Рилиан ест. Решив, что та поедает Генезию, она, на глазах Прези, отняла кроличье мясо у девочки. Тогда министр внутренних дел игриво спросил, к чему такая спешка, высмеивая её предположение. А после Прези рассмеялся и продолжил, сказав, что она наверное очень голодна, и раз еды больше нет, не могла бы она перекусить позже. Shortly after, Elluka entered the scene and Presi watched her forcibly take Riliane's hare meat she was eating; the Interior Minister then playfully asked why she was in such a hurry, teasing her for thinking that the Princess had been eating Genesia. Presi then laughed and noted she was quite hungry and that there wasn't any other food after that, wondering aloud what she might try to eat afterward. Эллука обвиняет его в убийстве Генезии, а министр с готовностью признает свою вину, посетовав, как трудно приобрести смертельный яд в этой стране. Когда волшебница заявила, что это было уже слишком для него, Прези поставил под сомнение её слова и не в силах больше сдерживаться, разразился маниакальным смехом. Затем он заявил, что "слишком" было бы в случае, если бы он убил ее, Мариам, Леонарда и принца Алексиеля. Затем, впустив в себя демона, Прези пошутил, что одолжит на время силу Принцессы. Once Elluka implicated him as Genesia's murderer, the Minister readily admitted it, recounting how difficult it was to acquire a lethal poison in their country. When the mage stated it was over for him, Presi questioned her words before erupting into maniacal laughter. He then declared that wouldn't be the case if he killed her, Mariam, Leonhart, and Prince Alexiel. Transferring the demon's possession to him, Presi joked he'd be borrowing the Princess' power for a little while. На вопрос Эллуки о том, что в нём засело, Прези объявил, что это было то, что она не могла найти уже пятьсот лет. Поскольку он сомневался, что сможет наконец победить её даже со своей новой силой, он вновь дико рассмеялся. Полностью поддавшись Демону Чревоугодия, слова Прези превратились в рев, и он напал на Эллуку. Во время боя Эллука проигрывала его демонической силе. И он уже готов был нанести ей последний удар, когда прибыла Мариам и спасла ее. Уже вдвоём они сразили Прези. When Elluka asked what he had taken inside of him, Presi announced it was what she had failed to acquire for five hundred years. As he questioned if he could finally defeat her with his newfound power, he erupted again into wild laughter. Succumbing completely to the Demon of Gluttony, Presi's questions devolved into roars and he attacked Elluka. During their fight, Elluka was overwhelmed by his demonic power. As he prepared to deal the final blow, Mariam arrived and saved her. Fighting together, the two defeated and killed the possessed Presi..Twiright Prank (story) Наследие После его смерти демон, находившийся в Прези, вернулся в тело Рилиан, а позже был запечатан в зеркало. Изгнав его, Эллука теряет часть своих воспоминаний. Во время неразберихи принц Алексиель был публично объявлен мёртвым и тайно усыновлён Леонардом под новым именем, чтобы предотвратить очередной инцидент, подобный тому, что учинил Прези. После этих событий Ней Марлон сообщили, что Прези не удалось осуществить план Abyss I.R., колдунью не огорчает его потеря, и она продолжает, как и запланировано: проникновение в тыл противника и слом правительства Люцифении ради амбиций королевы Прим. After his death, the demon possessing Presi returned to Riliane before being exorcised and sealed in the hand mirror by Elluka, inadvertently wiping much of her memory. As a result of the chaos, Prince Alexiel was publicly declared dead and secretly adopted by Leonhart under a new name to prevent another incident by Presi. After Ney Marlon reported Presi's planned death to Abyss I.R., the sorceress joked about his loss and continued with the planned infiltration and undermining of the Lucifenian government for Queen Prim. После смерти королевы Анны, когда принцесса Рилиан должна была взойти на трон, Трёх Героев осудили, в результате чего возвращение Алексиеля привело бы к повторению инцидента с Прези, произошедшего семь лет назад. Объясняя свои мотивы тёмным заговором против её сына, Прим заявила, что смерть Прези была "достойна сожаления", чем в конечном счете лишь укрепила свои позиции. After the death of Queen Anne and Princess Riliane assumed her place as monarch, the Three Heroes discussed bringing Alexiel back when Leonhart cited the Prince's sudden return would only repeat the incident Presi caused seven years prior.Twiright Prank (story) When explaining her motives behind her dark conspiracy to her son, Prim stated that Presi's death was "regrettable" but ultimately couldn't be avoided for securing her own ambitions.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 3, Section 2 Личность и черты характера Прези был гордым, но в какой-то степени жалким человеком, всегда пытался доказать, что он не слепое орудие в чужих руках. Прези очень гордился тем, что был членом уважаемой дворянской семьи и своими возможностями. Поэтому он стремился укрепить своё величие и посвятил себя работе. Это стремление и делает его чрезвычайно конкурентноспособным, а так же с детства делает Прези и Генезию вечными соперниками. Presi was a proud but somewhat pathetic man, always trying to prove himself as more than a tool for others. Being a member of such a prestigious noble family, Presi held a great amount of pride in himself and what he could accomplish. As a result, he strived to establish his own greatness and poured himself into his work. This ambition also made him extremely competitive, leading Presi and Genesia to become eternal rivals since childhood. Их соперничество стало почти навязчивой идеей для Прези, соревнуясь он всегда занимал противоположную позицию по отношению к Генезии, что становится хорошо известно среди его сторонников. В связи с такой очевидной некомпетентностью ему не удалось закрепить свою репутацию как министра, хотя он мог быть хорошим манипулятором, если его прижмут. Тем не менее, это соперничество сделало его более нервным и конфликтным. На волне его последовательных неудач соперничество Прези переросло в ненависть к Генезии. Their rivalry became almost an obsession for Presi, with his constant attempts to counter Genesia becoming well-known among his constituents. Due to his apparent incompetence, the minister lacked a strong reputation as a minister, although he could be rather manipulative when pushed under pressure. However, this also made him more nervous or argumentative. In the wake of his successive failures, Presi's rivalry developed into an undying loathing for Genesia. Прези пугает его старшая сестра Прим, он считал её просто ужасным человеком. Из-за его гордости неудачные попытки преуспеть на родине стали ещё большим унижением, в сравнении с успехами сестры за границей. Это унижение лишь закрепляется пренебрежением Прим по отношению к нему, и даже мысль о сестре, глядящей на него сверху вниз холодным, осуждающим взглядом становится невыносимой для министра. Presi was also intimidated by his older sister, Prim, and considered her an absolutely awful person. Because of his pride, Presi's failures to succeed in his homeland were an even greater humiliation when compared to his sister's success in a foreign country. This humiliation was further cemented by Prim's disdain for him, where even the thought of his sister looking down at him with her cold, judgmental glare becoming unbearable for the minister. Несмотря на это, превосходство сестры над ним подчинило Прези её воле, она вызывает как его уважение, так смирение и страх. Он едва не дрожит в ужасе от одной лишь мысли о государственной измене, но честолюбие и ненависть к Генезии не дают ему отступить от плана сестры, который позволил бы ему наконец поднять статус, хоть и взамен ему придётся стать пешкой Прим. В тот момент Прези решает стать злом, если это позволит ему одолеть Генезию. Regardless, his sister's power over him made Presi submissive to her will, her pressure earning both his respect, humility, and fear. Though terrified at the prospect of committing treason to the point of trembling uncontrollably, Presi's ambition and hatred for Genesia made him compliant with his sister's schemes and even willing to be her pawn if it helped advance his status. At the same time, Presi resolved he'd even become evil if it meant defeating Genesia. Прежде чем познакомиться с Эллукой, Прези скептически относился к существованию магии, даже несмотря на то, что его сестра проходила магическое обучение в молодости. Однако, увидев потрясающие чудеса, созданные Эллукой за несколько лет до суда мага, изменили мнение Прези о магии, и он начал относиться к ней с уважением. Несмотря на это, ему всё ещё трудно было поверить во многие сверхъестественные вещи, например, в Демонов Греха, поэтому он так недооценил последствия их воздействия на него. Before becoming well acquainted with Elluka, Presi was skeptical of the existence of magic, despite his sister being trained by the mage in their younger years. However, after seeing the awesome displays made by Elluka over her years as their court mage, Presi's views on magic completely changed and he developed a certain respect for the craft. Regardless, he still had trouble believing the supernatural, such as the Demons of Sin, and didn't fully understand the effects it could have over him. Приняв решение убить Генезию, Прези пересёк точку невозврата, позабыв о своих проблемах и заботах. С его взглядом на мир, граничащим с безумием, министр перестал думать о последствиях и часто впадал в истерические припадки смеха; после того, как ум Прези, одержимый Демоном чревоугодия, пошатнулся, его действия больше походили на действия бешеного животного. After resolving to murder Genesia, Presi crossed the point of no return and quelled his concerns and worries. With his grasp on reality bordering madness, the minister lost all care for any consequences and lapsed into hysteric fits of laughter; after being possessed by the Demon of Gluttony, Presi's mind shattered and acted more like a frothing animal.Twiright Prank (story) Навыки и умения Несмотря на его плохую репутацию, Прези был талантливым человеком. Как часть семьи Рогзе, он хорошо разбирается в создании и использовании лекарств и ядов, поэтому среди новых и легкодоступных его выбор пал на Gift. Точно так же его место в качестве члена одной из самых влиятельных дворянских семей в Люцифении увеличило его престиж и значительно расширило возможности. Также, скорее всего, он умеет подделывать почерк, создавая, на первый взгляд, подлинную версию последней воли Короля Арта. Despite his poor reputation, Presi was a talented individual. As part of the Rogzé family, he was well-versed in the creation and utilization of medicinal drugs and poisons, with the relatively new and readily available Gift becoming his poison of choice. Similarly, his place as one of the highest-ranking noble families in Lucifenia increased his prestige and capabilities. He also seemed to have some ability to forge handwriting, having created a seemingly authentic version of Arth's will. Как министром внутренних дел им обрабатываются все административные внутренние дела Люцифении, он неплохо справляется со своими обязанностями в период королевских завоеваний. Тем не менее, из-за его соперничества с Генезией и многих других очевидных неудач ухудшается его репутация, что приводит к уменьшению его присутствия в Королевском Суде. Несмотря на это, он всё ещё обладал некоторой политической смекалкой и мог быстро адаптироваться к непредвиденным ситуациям, особенно находясь под давлением. As Minister of the Interior, Presi handled administration over all of Lucifenia's internal affairs, handling it effectively during the kingdom's period of conquest. However, his rivalry with Genesis and many apparent failures gave the minister a poor reputation and resulted in him lacking a strong presence in the King's court. Regardless, he still held some political savvy and could quickly adapt to unforeseen events while under pressure. В отличие от своей старшей сестры, Прези не досталось магического потенциала и он не имеет возможности стать могущественным магом. Тем не менее, после принятия Демона чревоугодия, Прези получил огромное количество силы, которой было вполне достаточно, чтобы убить Эллуку. Однако. находясь под властью демона, пошатнулось его психическое состояние, это повлияло на его речь, которая превратилась в стоны и крики. Unlike his elder sister, Presi lacked any magical potential and didn't have the capability to be a powerful mage. However, after borrowing the Demon of Gluttony from Riliane, Presi was able to gain a tremendous amount of power, enough to kill Elluka. In exchange though, the demon's influence caused his mental state to collapse and his speech devolved into simple moans or screams.Twiright Prank (story) Связь с другими персонажами Генезия: вечный соперник. Прези рос в постоянной конкуренции с Генезией, его возмущало, что этого дворянина постоянно хвалили, в то время как ему приписывали неудачи, позднее он ещё и становится премьер-министром. Таким образом, соперничество Прези превратилось в ненависть и вызвало желание дискредитировать и даже убить Генезию, дабы осуществить месть. Genesia: Presi's rival. Cultivating a competition with Genesia from a young age, Presi began to resent the noble for receiving constant praise while he was credited with failures, culminating in the other becoming Prime Minister. As such, Presi's rivalry turned into hatred and he was driven to discredit and kill Genesia as revenge. Прим Марлон: старшая сестра. Признавая темную природу своей сестры и зная, что он был всего лишь пешкой в её руках, тем не менее, Прези прогнулся под её давлением и сохранил с ней связь, когда она покинула страну. Он даже помогал Прим в её тёмных планах, хоть и преследовал свои цели. Prim Marlon: Presi's older sister. Although acknowledging his sister's darker nature and knowing he was only a pawn to her, Presi nevertheless bowed to her pressure and kept in contact with her, aiding Prim in her darker schemes to further his own ambitions. Abyss I.R.: ведьма, сговорившаяся с Прези. Сомневающийся в её умении управлять Демонами Греха министр, тем не менее, не чувствовал, что у него есть другой выбор, кроме как сотрудничать с ней для достижения собственных целей; позже он с подозрением относился к волшебнице, когда оказалось, что она использовала не того демона, но решил перекроить первоначальный план, а не бессмысленно упрекать её. Abyss I.R.: A mage who worked with Presi. While highly skeptical of her claims and her control over the Demons of Sin, the minister nonetheless felt no choice but to work with her for his own ambitions; he later was suspicious of the sorceress when it seemed she had used the wrong demon, but decided to improvise his plans rather than pointlessly chide her. Эллука Клокворкер: волшебница, ставшая хорошей знакомой Прези. Занималась поиском сосудов греха, была уважаемым магом и одним из Трех Героев. Была очень сильна, однако, несмотря на это, из-за силы Демона Чревоугодия она проиграла ему и после этого стала бояться колдуньи, которая лишь посмеялась над безуспешными попытками Эллуки остановить её. Elluka Clockworker: A mage whom Presi became well-aquainted with. Presi was initially astounded by Elluka's magical talents and her quest to find the vessels of sin, and respected the mage and member of the Three Heroes as being very powerful; despite this, with the power of the Demon of Gluttony he became unafraid of the sorceress, mocking her when he believed she was unable to stop his plans. Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш: пешка Прези. Хотя изначально их планы крутились лишь вокруг Алексиеля, Прези принял решение, что Рилиан может стать подходящим наследником вместо принца, разумеется, после того, как она станет одержима. Он видел в ребёнке только инструмент и не обращал внимание на психическое состояние Рилиан, волновало его только то, что её обжорство может помешать его планам. Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche: Presi's pawn. While initially only focused on Alexiel, Presi saw Riliane as a suitable pawn after she was possessed in the Prince's stead. Seeing the child only as a tool, he showed no concern for Riliane's mental wellbeing and was only disturbed her gluttony could expose his plans. Интересные факты Концепция и происхождение *Имя Прези могло происходить от слова «президент», глава государства, компании или организации. *Presi's name may be derived from "president", the head of a state, company, or other organization *Его фамилия может быть искаженным Zero-G, это компания, которая создала Вокалоида, давшего голос его сестре . *His surname seems to be a corruption of Zero-G, the company that created his sister's representative Vocaloid. Галерея Manga Apparitions= Politicaldispute.png|Прези рядом с Рилиан в манге The Daughter of Evil Появления Примечания Категория:Персонажи Категория:Дочь зла Категория:Люцифения Категория:Чревоугодие Категория:Daughter of Evil Категория:Lucifenia